fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Squishyblob
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Squishyblob! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 12:29, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Gah, sorry, not right now :P I have to edit my character and then go study. Later? :3 The Dragon Star 10:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Stuff from Per-Chan Honestly, I'm going to say no. Even if it varies on all sorts of terrains, you can only have one-two gems, since we count the gemtypes as elements too. (You can choose one gem if you want, just ask me) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) What other element is it? You need to inform me regarding everything about your request before I say yes. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:56, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Periodic table elements don't really count as traditional "elements", so no. Here's a list: "5.7: Elements Must Be Consumable - For ANY type of Slayer Magic, the element MUST be consumable or else it will be rejected in an instant. Gravity cannot be eaten. Please understand this. In addition, making a non-consumable Dragon Slayer element without permission will result in a stern warning, so please keep that in mind. The list of banned elements is glass, mist, sound, gravity, space, time, nature, energy, ether, radiation, plasma, music, and any "silly" elements. If the user wants a "unique" element, they must present them as sub-abilities like Gajeel Redfox's Steel Mode;a user has are Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal -but the user will need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal-, Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock/Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, and Solar. Plus any combination of the above; as well as anything the user can get from merging elements such as light + darkness = twilight. As for sub abilities, Fire/Flame/Heat Slayers can use Ash Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation. Poison can use Acid. Lightning can use electromagnetism. Water can do ice and blood. Earth can do stone, dust, sand, rock, and limited gravity. Forest can do wood and grass, obviously. Iron can do nearly every other metal + diamond. Sky can do gas and minor sound. Crystal can perform vibration emissions. Oil can be taken from Earth- since oil is taken from the earth." Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Please pay attention and read my above message for your answer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:57, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic, just put your username after the name in brackets. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:43, January 13, 2016 (UTC) A New Owl Horn Role Play Hey, I've started a new role play with Shadowbaneleader which he wants to have his character introduced to the other guild members so I was wondering if you wanted to join the role play or if you would rather have you're character away for the time being.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 02:21, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Ya you can go.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 08:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay first of all, did you even read the previous turns? Secondly, you godmodded both my character and Shadow's without permission and thirdly, rewrite some of it. I like some of it but it needs to be better.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 19:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Like I said, you controlled my and Shadow's character and I forgot to mention Chelia's character without our permission, that is a big taboo in the roleplaying world. Also, everyone is gathering in the main hall which I also call the entrance hall lol so everyone will already be there.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 23:07, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Mad Chase Hmm, well as long as he didn't act upon his feelings, Hiro would get away safely. However, in the past, Dakota has kneed someone in the groin for tackle hugging her, so just be mindful. And as far as turns go, Thotholgy and Skydek need to respond to Dakota dragging them into the mission, and then Lady Koma will respond and bring them to help you/explain the mission. Aaniimee (talk) 23:16, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I posted the order of who is writting in a comment on the bottom of the RP. You can jump in whenever you want to. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm too busy to do extremely large amounts of work at other people's requests for them these days. Happy Birthday, btw. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:41, March 4, 2016 (UTC) U.A Yeah, they have varying effects, just remind yourself that they're one element-centered in the case of Dual Magic...while for Modes...I can't really say...maybe it'd just enhance one element? Well, as long as you remember the taboos and such, go for it. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 11:50, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Sign in your posts please. Also, it uses all of the user's magical energy, you can't tone the required amount down. The effects are up to you. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 12:22, March 10, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. If you can explain it well, sure. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 12:41, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Just combine the four with a Combination Spell; which is on the Magic page. Combinations of magics shouldn't exist unless it's just for a spell. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:06, March 12, 2016 (UTC) The GMG has already started, and we picked out teams for the participating guilds about a month ago. Sorry! --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Also, you don't need my permission to make a regular magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:58, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but avoid mentioning anything to do with God Slayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:35, April 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry, but Dakota Fath isn't a character I really want to open up to past friendships, since I want to keep her in the present and moving forward. I would also prefer you stayed out of my Celestial's rp, considering the previously stated fact, as well as just my general not wanting to have an awkward third wheel to deal with, because trust me, nobody wants to be around those two in public. Also, teasing would get you absolutely nowhere considering Dakota would probably just ignore it and use it say how much she adored Gryphon, haha. Anyway, if there are any further questions about future collaborations, just ask, but I am not sure if our Mad Chase rp is going to move forward for a while longer, as one of my teammates is not able to access the wikia for personal reasons. Thank you for taking an interest in my characters though Aaniimee (talk) 02:01, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Yo Squishy, You left a message on my talk page last night just as I shut my pc down. What's up?Scorpius.Water.Mage (talk) 00:25, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:53, April 29, 2016 (UTC) You should go ask Ashy, since that stuff's his job, not mine, so I can't really say much about it. Sorry! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:26, May 3, 2016 (UTC) S Class Trials Just a heads up that Koma Inu's S Class Trials will be starting on the first of June! You still have time to work on your characters up until them. You also have until the 31st to pick out your team for the first trial. A reminder that you must have a team composed of one A rank mage, one B rank mage, and one C rank mage. This will give you a total of 3 members on your team. Once you have your team, please let one of the judges know. You can find which group you belong too, as well as your options for teammates on the s class trial page. A note, however, that the standings of each member may change based on the amount of progress they make on their character between now and the 25th. After that, the standings will be solidified. If you do not pick a group within this time period, one will be assigned to you. A side note that if you have the kik app on your phone, we have a group going for the s class trials, which will make communication a lot easier between everyone. You can add me (Lady_Komainu), and I will add you to the trials group where you can hopefully find your teammates to allow for faster and more secretive communication when compared to talk pages. Please let one of the judges know if you have any questions! Best of luck to everyone! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:30, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Heya BLob~ About the Childhood Friend thingie. Sorry just got back from the country. soo no Internet Connection. I agree soo. ^w^ GL Hey. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 12:57, July 15, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Collab~ In case I forget to tell you when I return to the world of discord, I started the Enity Curse page, it doesn't have much and some of it may be wrong because I just rushed the start of the page. The gif isn't too good either since it shows Haiya covering monsters/persona up to get them fused but I couldn't find one where Caroline and Justine were fused without it being a youtube video. Hope the page is okay and message me on my talk page if you have any problems with it :D [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 09:24, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Hey Squish, I missed you, I'm going to university too, well, I wish I was, but I got declined, so my life is a bit messed, how've you been, what is your major? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 17:04, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Music Edge Magic Hi, can I use your Music Edge Magic for my amusia character, Kai Lesvit? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 20:40, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Lol, thank you [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'''The Raven Queen]]'''(Into the Night) 06:12, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Can I help you with kanji? --HumaneEmperor66 (talk) 16:10, May 24, 2019 (UTC)